


Moonlight and Fireflies

by Keiy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta/Omega, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiy/pseuds/Keiy
Summary: After almost six years, Kei decided it was time they go back to Japan. And hell, they were all over the news just as soon as they got there. Kei did not expect to have the media waiting for them in airport.First Omega Heir of Tsukishima Group, finally back in the country.And hell... Adler's Ushijima Wakatoshi's mate and kids, finally revealed.What the fuck. So much for trying to have a peaceful comeback.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 122





	1. Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> ON HIATUS!!! Not sure when to comeback but sure to give a lot of updates as soon as I'm back. I know I said I'll publish some updates but I've been really down and kind of having some issues so I couldn't really focus on writing. I couldn't find some inspiration to write and I'm having some writer's block for a long time now.
> 
> I hope to comeback soon. I hope you guys can wait for me, I'll really really appreciate it.
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY!!! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND THANK YOU!!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Okay. So hi. This is my first published Kurootsukki work. I've stored a lot more in my notebook but I wanted to start my official fanfiction writing "career" with this. I've never really finished a story, a novel, I would say. But I hope I'll be able to finish this one. Your support will be deeply appreciated. Thank you so much in advance. And I'm sorry in advance. I'm not really good at writing long stories with much dialogue. And my grammar might be wrong, English is not my first language, forgive me.
> 
> Another thing, I don't know if there is any story like this. I mean there might be stories out there that has the same plot or something. I don't know so please don't come at me. Don't say rude words please. I have a weak heart.
> 
> But I promise you, this is an original work. The characters are not mine. They're from Haikyuu!! Yeah so... Yeah.
> 
> I hope you'll love this. See you in my updates♡.

Although his father is from a pure alpha family line, Kei's great, great grandfather on his mother's side was an omega. After some generations having all alphas in the family, his mother was presented also as an omega male.

So he thought, chances of him being an omega is small, yet there is indeed a chance for him to be one.

He was presented as an alpha but then his omega blood showed after his one night with Tetsurou.

His scent definitely changed. From the strong smell of books, it became sweeter. He smelled like strawberries. His body also changed a little. His shape became sexier and his hips grew bigger.

Definitely like an omega's.

A month after Tetsurou's wedding, Kei found out he turned to be one, he is an omega.

And he found out he was pregnant.

Damn, he's pregnant with Tetsurou's pup.

What'll he do? He can't tell Tetsu.

He doesn't want to break Alisa's heart. He knows Alisa loves Tetsurou so much. And Tetsu feels the same.

_They married each other just a month ago for heaven's sake._

But he can't abort their child either. So yes, he decided to keep the child.

He told his family that he is pregnant. They were the only one who can help them most.

They wanted to know who impregnated him. They wanted to know who devirginised their baby. But he can't tell that it was Tetsurou, the man was married and it'll create such a huge mess to reveal such thing. Tetsurou is from a well known and honourable family.

So he told them he did not know.

His family did not accept it. Especially Akiteru and Wakatoshi. But they let it go. They let him hide the profile of the father of his child. 'Coz they see how it hurts Kei.

And then they decided to hide the fact that Kei was pregnant. Not because they were ashamed of having the child growing in their youngest tummy, but because of their messy family. Also because Kei's friends and volleyball colleagues will freak out. Not just freak out. It'll be chaos. They might even find out that it was Tetsurou's child he was bearing.

His step-dad, Usui Takashi, offered to send him to US, he and Wakatoshi. Well, Akiteru wanted to go but he can't leave his mate and son in Japan. And Wakatoshi planned to leave for US that time for a break so that was the best choice to avoid prying eyes of other people.

He stopped college. His outside life was paused.

He cut ties with everyone. He cut ties Tadashi and Lev. He cut ties with Akaashi, Bokuto and Oikawa.

He left their pack. He cut ties with his mom Sugawara. He did not let them know, he and his dad Daichi.

He just left.

Without saying anything. He dissapeared.

Nine months after, he gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom he named Akihiko.

He also met Haru. He is Hikaru's omega dad, who had complications while giving birth and died that day but before that, he was able to leave Hikaru to him because he had no one to leave him to. He was a single mom.

And so he had twins.

His mom and step-dad, Mikhail and Utsui-san transferred to the US when he gave birth. They helped him a lot. Aki and his mate, Tenma-san, and their son Seichiirou also visited them. His biological dad, Tsukishima Seiji was with him a lot of times too. With his mate, Yuki-san, and their son, Shinjirou, they spoiled the kids with toys, clothes and many more.

The kids' grandparents and his brothers and their mates love them. They adore them so much. Even Hikaru who is not their blood.

Kei is very thankful to them. They never once belittled him for having his kids. To them, they were gifts, blessings to their family.

 _And he so much love Wakatoshi._ He owes him a lot.

Wakatoshi never left his side during his pregnancy and when he gave birth. He was the one to look after his twins when Kei was so tired after his sleepless nights breastfeeding them.

He takes care of them all the time.

That maybe was the reason why their neighbors thought they were mates.

Wakatoshi didn't care and he didn't mind either. Their family also thought it was for the best so they didn't really clear it up. A lot of men wanted Kei even after having kids so to avoid attacks and unlikely accidents, they settled with it.

Well, some people ask, they tell the truth. But yeah, it just so happen that most people assume. It's fine. As long as it does not hurt anyone. Or so they thought it did not.

Anyways, after a year, Wakatoshi had to go back to Japan. It was difficult actually. The boys loved Wakatoshi so much they didn't want to let him go. But he needs to go because it was for his Volleyball career. And his mom also needs an heir for their company.

He had to go. And so he did.

He promised to visit every month though. Money is not a problem to them after all.

That was how they were for a few years. Every now and then, Wakatoshi visits them. They video call too, whenever they have time or when the kids are awake and when Wakatoshi is.

They stayed connected. The kids love it.

When they were five, Kei decided it was best to go back to Japan.

Their main company was having a small trouble and Kei wanted to help. Akiteru was quite busy because Tenma-san was pregnant again, finally, after years of them trying to give Seichiirou a younger brother or sister. His pregnancy was kinda hard and critical because he is a beta and it's their second child already. The reason why Akiteru's attention is all over his mate.

So they went back to Japan.

And hell, they were all over the news just as soon as they got there.

Kei did not expect to have the media waiting for them in airport.

_**First Omega Heir of Tsukishima Group, finally back in the country.** _

And hell...

_**Adler's Ushijima Wakatoshi's mate and kids, finally revealed.** _

What?!

What the fuck.

So much for trying to have a peaceful comeback.


	2. And Yes They're Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei is doomed. After almost six years being nowhere to be found, they were all over the news
> 
> What should he do?
> 
> ▪▪▪
> 
> A/N : I'm so so bad at chapter summaries. I'm so sorry.

They managed to get out of the airport and arrive at Wakatoshi's place after hours. They've lost the media with the help of their family guards.

The twins were asleep, thankfully, Akihiko in his arms while Wakatoshi carried Hikaru.

They brought them to their room, carefully layed them down, before settling in the living. They're luggages were brought to their rooms, the twins' on theirs and his on his own room, Wakatoshi had prepared for him.

"Sorry. I didn't think they'd follow me in the airport. It was careless of me to tell them I had to go to you."

Wakatoshi spoke after a moment of silence.

It wasn't really his fault. Wakatoshi excused himself during the interview with his other teammates after he messaged Wakatoshi that their plan had landed on Japan.

All the man had said was he needed to go to fetch someone special who's coming back in Japan.

He knows the media has been curious about the people who's always Wakatoshi's attention is on.

Well, they're from the different sides of the world so their time was really different and it was difficult to reach one another during their free time.

They've may be called Wakatoshi a few times during his game and in the middle of the interviews.

And Wakatoshi knows he had spoiled the twins so much that he cannot and can never ever reject a call from them.

So yeah, the media must have been hungry for information for years now. And they've finally found a way to know who those special people in Wakatoshi's life was.

"It's fine. We'll manage somehow. Should have known you were really popular." Kei let out a quiet sigh and smiled a little.

Wakatoshi chuckled at his response and apologized once again. He then asked if Kei will manage a few more hours without him because he needs to go back to their practice. The Adlers have a game in two days so practice was kinda more intense and needed.

"I'll manage somehow, thanks again, Wakatoshi-san. And... I don't think it's really a good idea to clear things up this immediately. I mean, if we clear things to the media, they might pry to our lives more. And I'd hate... I mean, I don't really want to loose the kids' privacy and you know, their normal life. They might dig deeper and the twins will find it uncomfortable, especially Hikaru." He said offering the older male a small smile. "So yeah. I'm sorry... I- I don't really want to make things more difficult for you but---"

"I understand Kei. It's fine. I'll be fine. I want the twins to have a normal life too without the media prying in their noses on them. And I don't really mind. As long as you're fine, as long as the kids are alright, then so I am. Worry not a lot, Kei."

The alpha checked the twins again, kissing their foreheads. He thwn bid Kei goodbye too, kissed his cheek, and promised to go home not so late so the kids will see him.

Wakatoshi left the house.

And Kei was able to finally lose himself in his thoughts.

_Fuck._

Kei shouted in his mind as soon as he let go of his worries one by one.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! What am I gonna do now?!_

"They'll know. They'll definitely know. Oh my gosh. Why is Wakatoshi so popular?! Goddammit. I'm screwed. I'm so so so damn screwed. This is so much for dissapearing in years!"

Kei panicked as he walked back and fort in the living room. Distressed thoughts flooded his mind as they were processed by his brain.

"Of course my former pack will know. They will obviously hear about it. We are all over the news for Heaven's sake."

How on Earth did he even forgot to wear his mask? Good thing his kids were their favorite masks and onesies, they probably won't be recognized really. But him! Fuck him. He wasn't wearing his glasses, it was difficult to wear his glasses while he carry Hikaru and have the twins kiss his face of the time. He wasn't wearing any facemask either. He wasn't even wearing a cap! Or a scarf to hide his face a little.

His face was definitely exposed. So damn exposed that his colleagues will definitely know it's him.

His blonde hair definitely stands out. And hell, his surname is unique. Tsukishima is just a small family line. Though it's powerful and very well known, his family is the only Tsukishima that is pretty popular in Japan.

Who wouldn't know it's him?!

"Oh my gosh! It's a good thing I changed numbers. Wakatoshi probably won't give my number to anyone, right? Kageyama? God. They're teammates! Holy. Should I turn off my ph--- no, probably not the best choice. Oh come on, Kei! Fucking calm down."

He is obviously not calm. He's definitely not calm.

He bit his fingernails and sat down. Worry is still evident in his face. He's sure his distress can be smell in the whole room.

His discomfort might have reached his first son's blessed nose that he woke up to it.

"Mom... what's wrong?" Akihiko mumbled as he rub his eyes sleepily. He still wore his dinosaur onesie he got from his grandfather Seichi. "You smell really troubled. Is something wrong?"

He picked up his firstborn and sat him in his lap kissing his forehead.

"Sorry to wake you up, sweetie. Momma's a little troubled about the events this morning. But don't worry, it'll soon be gone. Is Hikaru still asleep? Are you well-rested or do you wanna go back to sleep? My smell will tone down eventually, sorry."

"It's fine momma, it'll be alright. Hikaru is still asleep. And Akihiko have slept in the plane so Akihiko is fine. Also, your smell is now sweeter and doesn't smell much discomfort. Are you fine momma?"

"I am, baby."

The child hummed and nodded softly. Kei showered his kid kisses and scented him to gain more comfort. Akihiko got used on using his name, third person, instead of I's or me's. He doesn't really mind. But maybe in a few years, he'll teach him how to practice using first person on himself.

They sat in silence until he heard his Akihiko's stomach grumble.

"Your stomach's angry, sweetie, what do you want to eat?" He asked him softly with a giggle. "Something healthy baby. And then strawberry shortcake maybe. I'm sure your Papa Wakatoshi have some here."

"Vegetables, momma? Akihiko is fine with it as long as there's strawberry shortcake after." His son said brightly leaping away from him. "Akihiko will look for it momma! So that Akihiko can eat it. And oh, Akihiko will save half of his share for Hikaru, Akihiko knows Hikaru will love the strawberry shortcake."

He chuckled and followed his son to the kitchen. "It's okay to eat all of your share. I'll give all my share to both of you, you both half it."

_It's fine. Everything's gonna be fine..._

But if it doesn't...

_I'll make it fine. Right. Yup. Definitely. As long as I have them. It'll be fine. I'll manage..._

He released a sigh.

"Right."

▪▪▪

**_First Omega Tsukishima, Second Son and Heir of the Multi-Billionaire Company, finally back in Japan_ **

**_Schweiden Adlers' Ushijima Wakatoshi's mate and kids, finally revealed_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei is Ushijima Wakatoshi secret lover and mate_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei came back to the country with Ushijima Wakatoshi's kids_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei and Ushijima Wakatoshi has been married secretly_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi's wife and mate, finally named_ **

His name was everywhere. The headlines were filled with news about him. _Finally_. After six fucking years without a single news or update about him, Kuroo Tetsurou was flooded with news about Tsukishima Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy...
> 
> Sooooo, first, thank you so much for your time. Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Ohmygod I'm gonna cry.
> 
> Anyway, second, I'm sorry if there's a wrong grammar or something. Please ignore it but you can't... ano, maybe you can just comment it then I'll fix it. Sorry.
> 
> And third... Kurootsukki is my life. I live for this ship. I breathe for them. Deymmmm. I'll even die for them. It's good to see that a lot of people loves them too.
> 
> So that's why, lots of love to all of youuuuuuu. And! Your support is deeply appreciated! Thank you so much.
> 
> See you when I see youuu♡ I'll be back for another update soon. Love love


	3. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion coming right up.

His name was everywhere. The headlines were filled with news about him. Finally. After six fucking years without a single news or update about him, Kuroo Tetsurou was flooded with news about Tsukishima Kei.

Well, was it really something to be thank for?

Tsukishima was in the news with somebody else. He was in the news as someone else's mate and wife.

And he have kids! Two.

What the hell happened. How did it happen. No, Tetsurou's not curious about how they made the babies. Not- not that way. He wasn't interested in that.

He wants to know why he never heard about it before. Of course it was because Kei- Tsukishima suddenly disappeared.

_But why did he? Why did he leave? Why did he disappear?_

_We were friends, right? Why did you leave without saying anything?_

Kuroo let out a long sigh as he slumped back to the sofa.

_Beautiful. Tsukishima Kei is ever beautiful. Gorgeous even. Why did I- Nevermind._

He took his phone and saw several messages from his friends. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Yamaguchi, and even Alisa. 

"Bet they heard the news too." He said with a small and somehow, annoyed chuckle.

"Who wouldn't." 

"Yeah, he's all over the news-" Kuroo yelped with surprise as he realize he should be alone right now but then heard another person's voice behind him.

"Holy hell! Someday, you're gonna be the death of me, Oikawa-Iwaizumi Tooru!"

The pregnant omega ignored him and went to the kitchen.

"Where's Iwaizumi-san?" Kuroo asked before turning off the television and throwing the newspapers somewhere. He stood up and followed Tooru in the kitchen. He found him looking for something in the refrigerator.

"He needs to do some work in the hospital. There was some sort of problem with the doctors. Some doing their works unprofessionally."

Tooru answered. He then pulled out the fresh milk Kuroo has been keeping for the pregnant omega.

"Do you not have milk in the pack house?"

The Aoba Johsai's former Volleyball Team, mostly Tooru, Hajime, Makki, Issei, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kyoutani and Yahaba, decided to live in a pack house. The Karasuno's Volleyball Team did the same. Sawamura Koushi wanted to stay with his kids. His husband, Daichi, could never say no. All of them lived there except for of course, Tsukishima, who were no where to be seen and heard until now and the mates Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo who owns a house, still near the pack house.

They actually live on the same village. It is owned by Daichi. He's neighbors with Bokuto and Akaashi who lives on the same house as Lev and Morisuke.

"You know you love me enough to give me milk." Tooru smiled smugly before drinking the milk that was already transferred in the glass. "So... let's tall about it. I know it's been bothering you."

"Talk about what?" He asked innocently. "Nothing's bothering me, Tooru-chan."

Tooru glared at him.

But before he can even speak, the door opened loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Bokuto entered his home like it was his own. He was carrying Kazuo and Kenji while Akaashi followed him carrying Keitaro. The triplets really looked like Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, quiet down please."

Bokuto pouted and let his kids down. "Keiji, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Koutarou."

"Sorry Kou."

Bokuto smiled and hugged Bokuto-Akaashi Keiji like they were alone in the room. He blushed when he realized we were staring. He cleared his throat and faced him.

"Anyway, Kuroo-san, how are you feeling? Are you alright? I mean, I know you've heard the news."

"What else should I feel? I'm alright, thank you. I have heard the news, who wouldn't? They're everywhere. Wakatoshi must be really proud. I mean, about Tsukishima as his wife and having two kids." He smiled at them. He didn't mean to let the last sentence to come out bitter. Who wouldn't be proud to have them?

Akaashi looked at him. He stared at him as if he were scanning him, looking for, well, the truth.

"Well, Ushiwaka looked really smitten. I mean, he looked really happy with his kids. Gone is his cold expression, replaced by a soft one and a fucking smile."

_He must really love them._

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't hurt my bro anymore! Look at him! He's about to cry." He laughed at Bokuto and playfully punched his arms. "What? It's true! You looked like you got stolen of something!"

"No I'm not. I'm not crying and Ushijima didn't stole Tsukishima from me, okay?"

_Oh shit. It slipped._

"I didn't say Ushijima stole Tsukishima from you."

Silence. Even Kazuo and Kenji stopped messing around and excused themselves after detecting that some adult stuffs and talks was about to start.

Keitaro asked Akaashi to put him down and then ran after his older brothers.

"I got his number."

Everyone looked at Tooru. He was still eating milk bread. When he realized that all eyes were on him, he looked back at them.

"What? I saw Tsukishima Tenma like yesterday at the hospital. We talked while Akiteru-nii was talking to someone in his phone. Then Tenma-nii mentioned Kei-chan. He said he's back because of their family business, unfortunately, they had some small problem, and it needs some person to take care of it. Tenma-nii said Akiteru-nii is so overprotective to him that's why he took a break from their business and then Kei-chan offered to help them. Boom, they went back to Japan. So, I asked if I can get Kei-chan's number because I wanna talk to him for old time's sake. I mean it's been a very long time that I had no news about him, blah blah blah. He asked for Aki-nii's permission, Aki-nii said yes, I'm not sure if he really mean it because he was so immersed with his talk on the phone I don't think he really heard Tenma-nii's question. But well, I still got Kei-chan's number."

That's what Tooru said before he continued eating. "That's all I know, nothing else. Do you want it? I shared it already with Koushi, but he's calling Kei-chan now."

The pregnant omega laughed and he gained "I can't believe this guy" kind of stares from the other three.

Oikawa Tooru wasn't wrong though.

Kei was giving his Akihiko his part of Strawberry shortcake when he heard his phone rang. He went to answer it immediately because it might wake up his sleeping baby Hikaru.

It was an unknown caller. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Yes? Tsukishima Kei speaking?" He answered.

No one answered him back.

"Hello?"

"Tsukki..."

He almost let go of his phone because of shock.

Oh my God. How did he got my number?

"I'm sorry, you got the wrong number."

"You just literally said you were Tsukishima Kei."

_Oh right. That was stupid of me._

"What do you need, Sugawara-san?"

"I'm actually a Sawamura now."

"I'm sorry, congratulations."

"Yeah. I heard you're back. Can we have some of your time?"

"Well... I don't know, I'm not sure." _I'm not yet ready for interrogations right now that I still have a problem about being Wakatoshi-sans's mate._

"We just want to talk, Tsukishima. Please. Can you meet us?"

He looked at his son and then sighed.

"Okay, when?"

"Like right now?"

_Holy. How. Omg. What to do._

"Errr..."

"Please, Kei. It's been almost six years when we last saw you."

"Right."

Kei went silent again. _I should meet them. Right? I mean, after all this years of running away. Oh God. Alright._

"Where should I meet you?"

"Well, you're in Tokyo right now, right?"

"Actually, no. Wakatoshi has his own house here in Sendai."

"Oh! You're in Sendai too?!"

"Uh, yeah."

_Don't tell me they're here too. Well, ofcourse. Where else should they be?_

"Okayyy! Then you know The Village?"

"Oh yeah. I think so. Why?"

"We live in The Village, can we meet in the cafe in front of the playground there? I'll ask the guards to let you in. Just message me when you're here, is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. We'll meet you there by?"

"This morning, if possible. Ten maybe? Are you busy?"

"No, not yet. It's okay, we'll be there."

"We'll wait for you, Tsukki. Take care."

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you."

The call ended and Kei tried his very best to calm himself. He went back to Akihiko's side and hugged his child to forget his worries.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"As long as you and Hikaru are."

_Guess, it'll be a reunion then. I just hope everything will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii. So, yayyyy, update!!! I'm so sorry for my oh so slow update.
> 
> Sorry if it's lame or something. I know I'm not that good of a writer. But I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, I published another story, it's title is Another's. But then, yesterday, I deleted it. Sorry. I realized that it's not that easy to understand that kind of story format. I'll republish it if I finished it. I know it was kind of off or selfish of me that I deleted it. I realized I received some kudos from people. So thank you thank youuu.
> 
> And, for this fanfic naman. No harsh comments please. I appreciate that you comment your opinions but please don't say anything bad or something. If you hate the story, you can just leave. I know there are people who hates my stories. But there are also people who loves them.
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Thank you for your support. It is so deeply appreciated. Thank you so much. Lots of love to all of you.


	4. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered the cafe and they were greeted by familiar faces. Blood drained from Kei's face as he met eyes with his former teammates in Volleyball.

Chapter 3

"Okay, we'll be there."

_"We'll wait for you, Tsukki. Take care."_

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you."

The call ended and Kei tried his very best to calm himself. He went back to Akihiko's side and hugged his child to forget his worries.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"As long as you and Hikaru are."

_Guess, it'll be a reunion then. I just hope everything will be fine._

Akihiko smiled at him and continued eating.

Kei then heard a soft cry and call from the twin's room and he rushed to check up on Hikaru.

When he went inside the room, he found his youngest sitting on the bed with teary eyes looking for his older twin.

"Mommy." His heart broke when he picked up his crying child. Hikaru is not used to waking up without Akihiko by his side. He must have been worried or shocked when he found his older twin wasn't with him in the room.

"Shh, it's okay. Akihiko-niichan is in the kitchen. It's mommy's fault he woke up and went there. I'm sorry." He dried the tears on Hikaru's eyes and carried him to the kitchen.

When they arrived, Akihiko went down from his seat and hurried to meet them when he saw Hikaru.

He put down the younger twin he was carrying who ran to Akihiko and hugged him when they met.

"Hikaru, Akihiko-niichan is sorry. Akihiko-niichan did not mean to leave Hikaru's side." Hikaru just nodded and sniffed. "Don't cry now. Look! There is strawberry shortcake for Hikaru. Mommy gave his share to Hikaru and Akihiko-niichan, so don't cry now, okay?"

Kei watched as the older twin lead his younger brother to the table. He smiled when Akihiko helped Hikaru sit on the chair.

Kei giggled as he watched them feed each other. _Oh, Akihiko really so sweet. Must have got it from his father._

He wiped the icing off Hikaru's lips. He talked sweetly to his younger twin to make him feel better.

Kei took off his eyes from his sons when he remembered the things he was supposed to do.

_I need to call Wakatoshi-san._

The older man immediately answered his call.

"Hello, Wakatoshi-san.

_"Hello, Kei. What happened?"_

"Sorry for bothering you. I just want to let you know that we're going somewhere today."

Kei informed him about Sawamura Koushi's call. He told him he'll bring the twins with him.

_"Okay, thank you for telling me. I'll send the family driver there so that he can bring you ot The Village, okay?"_

"Well, you don't really have to do that. We can just call a taxi or something."

_"Oh, it's fine. It's better, safer and easier."_

"What if your mother need the driver? That maybe she have somewhere to go? I don't really want to bother her."

_"You won't be. It's fine, Kei. Don't worry. Mother's going to be fine with it."_

"Okay, okay. Her driver can just bring us there. But if she have somewhere to go, we can just commute to get home."

_"No, I'll fetch you there. Call me when you're done and I'll pick you up. Practice will be finished by lunch."_

"Okay, Wakatoshi-san, thank you."

_"Alright, take care, you and the twins. Call me if you need something or if anything happens."_

"Yes, yes. You too take care, Wakatoshi-san."

When the call ended, he went back to the kitchen. The twins finished eating the cake and was drinking water when he arrived.

He helped them put the dirty dishes in the sink and wash their hands.

"We're going somewhere today, is that alright?"

"Where, mommy?"

He lead them back to their room. "We're meeting mommy's former colleagues, friends."

"Is it okay for us to be there, mommy?" Hikaru asked softly. "It's adult stuff?"

Kei smiled at the child. "They have a playground, you can play there with other kids while Mommy talks to them."

"Oh, okay."

"Will there be other children? Can we befriend them?"

"Ofcourse, Akihiko. You and Hikaru can be friends with them. They'll be glad to meet you." He touched both of his babies cheeks which made them rub on it softly.

He cleaned the both of them and changed their clothes. Both of them were wearing uniforms with the same design but different colors. Akihiko wore the dark blue one while Hikaru wore the cream-colored one.

Kei also cleaned himself and changed into comfortable clothes. He wore a blue dress with white sneakers.

He packed several extra clothes for the twins to change into incase they get sweaty or get dirty. He put it in the twins Hafmall diaper bag backpack he always carry together with his things, phones and wallet.

When he was done, they heard a knock from the door and he went to open it. It was Wakatoshi's family driver.

The twins held each of his hands as they leave the house and enter the car.

"Is it far, mommy?" He heard Akihiko asked as he watched the streets from the car window at the backseat.

"Not really. It's near our old house, we can go see it after meeting my old friends."

His hands felt cold as he thought about it.

He worries about the meeting. _What will they say? What if they're mad at me? Oh, I'm sure they're mad at me. I left without a word after all._

_Will they judge me after knowing I had kids at a pretty young age?_

_Hah, I'm kind of nervous. What are they like now?_

_Wait, who am I meeting anyway? Is it just Suga-san?_

_Oh my god, I don't think so._

_What if... what if..._

"Mommy, mommy. Are they bad guys? Why are you nervous? Will they hurt you? Do they not want to see you?"

He toned down his smell immediately after hearing what Akihiko said.

"No, no. It isn't like that. They aren't bad guys, it's just that Mommy hasn't seen them for six years most. Mommy's kind of nervous about their reaction when they see me, us." He answered as he smiled at his kids.

"Will they like us too?" Hikaru asked with a soft voice. "What if they won't like us?"

"Who wouldn't like to see and meet angel's like you? They would love to know you, I'm sure." _I'm not sure to be honest. But, they're good people. And after hearing from Suga-san, I know they still have a good and kind heart. I hope_.

The kids went silent so the ride to The Village went silent too.

They arrived five minutes before ten. He told the driver they were fine at stopping by the gate only. They can just walk to the cafe. He forgot to call Suga-san before they arrived that's why the guards weren't aware of their arrival too.

"Thank you for bringing us here. Please tell Ushijima-sama our thanks too." He bowed to the driver. "You don't have to wait for us too because Wakatoshi will pick us up. Thank you again." He said as he went outside the car. He opened the door for the kids and assisted them on getting down.

He bowed again to the driver as he left. A guard then went to them to ask their purpose.

"I know Sugawara- I mean Sawamura Koushi, I'll just call him to inform that we have arrived-"

"Tsukki?"

His heartbeat stopped as he heard a familiar voice. His body went cold as he looked at a familiar face.

"T- Tadashi."

_Holy shit._

His bestfriend still looked the same. _Except from the bump in his stomach. He's pregnant?_

"Baby! Wait for me- Oh, Tsukishima."

A familiar man stopped by them. _Terushima Yuuji? The Playboy Terushima Yuuji? Is he Tadashi's husband? Oh my god. What a change of events. The so pure and innocent Tadashi married the notorious playboy Terushima._

"What are you doing here?"

He awkwardly bowed at them with an awkward smile.

"Oh, you know them, Terushima-san? You don't have to call Sawamura-sama, we'll let you enter The Village with them."

He nodded to the guard stiffly.

His kids hid in his back and didn't ask questions, thankfully. They just watched the couple, or rather Terushima Yuuji wave at them.

They silently and awkwardly entered The Village.

He followed Terushima-san and Tadashi as he held Akihiko's hands and carried Hikaru who was obviously pretty nervous meeting new people.

"Where should we bring you? I'm sure your here to meet someone?" Terushima asked as he assisted his pregnant husband. Tadashi hasn't spoken since earlier and Terushima have sensed the awkwardness between them and decided to speak as a bridge for them. "Is it Kuroo-san?"

His heart raced as he heard his name. Color left his face when he realized he also lives here.

_Chances that we'll meet are big. H- he wouldn't recognize Akihiko, right? And I'm sure, he's busy with Alisa-san. He wouldn't. He won't notice._

Kei swallowed the lump in his throat to answer Terushima.

"N-no. I'm here to meet Suga-san." He said with a monotone voice, a forced one. "He called me earlier. He said we'll meet at the cafe of The Village? In front of the playground, he said?"

Terushima lead them to the cafe. It was near their house, rather, beside their house, or mansion. Sawamura Mansion. Their pack house.

Kei noticed, there are only seven big houses, mansions rather.

They entered the cafe and they were greeted by familiar faces.

Blood drained from Kei's face as he met eyes with his former teammates in Volleyball. He calmed himself and made sure they won't smell his obvious discomfort. 

_Time to face them after six years of running away. I can do it._ Yes, he can. And he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Next chapter will be THE REUNION. I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! I hope you liked it!


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey." He greeted them with a smile ignoring the awkwardness.

They entered the cafe and they were greeted by familiar faces.

Blood drained from Kei's face as he met eyes with his former teammates in Volleyball. He calmed himself and made sure they won't smell his obvious discomfort. 

_Time to face them after six years of running away. I can do it. Yes, he can. And he will._

"Hey." He greeted them with a smile ignoring the awkwardness.

Sawamura Koushi, who looked like he was about to cry, ran towards Kei and threw himself to him to hug him tight.

"I am so glad you're back! Why didn't you tell us that you left?! We has no news about you for six years! Six years, Tsukki!"

"Well..."

"I'm your mother and you didn't even called me even once!"

Daichi sighed as he watched his wife claimed Tsukishima as his son. The others watched them too, already aware that it would happen.

"Mother? You're Akihiko and Hikaru's grandmother?" Akihiko asked looking amazed. The twins went out from hiding behind Kei and went to Suga-san. "Akihiko and Hikaru have another grandmother, mommy?"

_Oh no. Suga-san called himself my mother. Now, the twins think he is their grandmother._

Suga-san's expression softened as he lowered himself to equal the height of the twins.

"You're young. You don't look that old from mommy." Hikaru noticed as he reached for Suga-san's cheeks to touch it. "And we met Mommy's mother. How are you, Mommy's mother?"

Sawamura Koushi picked up the twins.

"I'm your mommy's friend. I am our pack's mother. You know, the group's mom. And because your mom belongs to my group, I treat him as my son." He explained to them.

"Oh, amazing." The twins said at the same time.

"I want to be my own pack's mom." He heard Hikaru whispered. "Can I be one?"

"Ofcourse, you can be. You will be a great pack leader."

Hikaru smiled shyly and looked at Kei to get his opinion. "Hikaru will be a great pack leader."

Suga-san went to the table where his pack sat. Everyone from the former Karasuno Volleyball Club was present except for Kageyama Tobio who he sure is in practice with his team, Narita, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Tanaka, who was said to be on a vacation.

There were kids in the table too.

"This is our son, Daiki. Tobio and Shouyou's son and daughter, Haruto and Tomoe."

Kei introduced his kids to them too. "This is Akihiko and Hikaru." Akihiko smiled at them widely while Hikaru shyly hid behind Akihiko.

"Uwaa! I saw you on TV!" Tomoe pointed Kei. "You're Uncle Toshi's wife!"

"Tomoe, it's not nice to point at people." Hinata Shouyou said to his child.

"Sorry! I got excited! You are so beautiful!" The kid obviously got Hinata's energy. She was full of enthusiasm.

"It's alright and thank you. You are beautiful too." Kei said.

"Uwaaaaaa! I am?!"

"Boke! Of course you are, you look like mom so you are beautiful!" Haruto, who was frowning like Kageyama. Hinata scolded him for calling his sister boke.

The mood lightened as the noise of the kids ruled the cafe.

"You guys go to the playground while we talk, is that alright?" Suga-san said to the kids.

Tomoe approved with a loud yes.

"Bye-bye, mommy. Akihiko and Hikaru are going to play with them." Akihiko kissed his cheeks and Hikaru did the same as they followed the ball of sunshine, Tomoe.

"Daiki, don't let all of you get hurt or something, okay?" Daiki nodded as he followed the younger kids.

When the kids left, Kei settled on his chair without saying anything. I don't know where to start. So he decided to just answer their questions because that is what they're here for anyways.

Suga-san was about to start when someone entered the cafe.

"Kei-chan!"

Kei turned to the newly arrived man who called him. Iwaizumi-OikawaTooru is still so beautiful.

The pregnant omega walked towards Kei and pulled him for a hug. He sat beside him and clinged to him.

The door again opened and Bokuto Koutarou together with Akaashi Keiji entered the cafe.

Kei met Akaashi's eyes and he immediately looked away as if Akaashi can read his mind.

_Damn, awkward. Who else will be here?_

"Tsukki!" The man-child Bokuto Koutarou attempted to ran towards them but stopped by Akaashi and asked him to quiet down.

They settled down on the longest table in the cafe.

Kei's back faced the door. Tooru and Sugawara sat beside him. With Daichi, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Asahi sitting with them on their side. Akaashi sat in front of him, with Bokuto on his right, Yamaguchi on his left, with Terushima who sat beside him, assisting him, putting pillow on his seat and back.

They went quiet as their drinks and some sweets (probably ordered by Suga-san) were delivered to them.

A strawberry shortcake was placed in front of him that made his eyes twinkle a little. He gave his share to the twins and he has been stressed that's why he wanted to eat it immediately. But the silence was quite awkward that's why he ignored his want to eat the strawberry shortcake.

"Okay, let me start. How are you, Tsukki?" Suga-san broke the silence as he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." He answered. "How about-"

"Where were you?" Yamaguchi asked directly. Pain was evident in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything before you left? Why did you leave in the first place?"

Kei sighed and accepted the anger and probably hatred of Yamaguchi to him.

"I was in America. Irvine, California. Well, dad, I mean, Utsui Takashi, resides there. That year, Wakatoshi went to visit and for some vacation. I, who got pregnant, went there with him and I gave birth there." He answered, avoiding Yamaguchi's stares and focused his eyes on his plate.

"Why did you have to leave though?" Akaashi spoke, catching his eyes. "And why didn't you say anything?"

Kei inhaled and said, "I was pretty young when I got pregnant. Our family was messy, it is until now. The only people I told that I was pregnant was my parents, Akiteru-niichan, Tenma-san and Wakatoshi." _I was afraid you'll know who the father of my child is. I mean, no one else knows who Akihiko's father is even now. It is and will always be my secret. I plan to make it stay that way. So that no one else gets hurt._

After all, Kei, Akihiko and Hikaru were fine with themselves. His kids found a father in Wakatoshi. He's alright with it. And, he doesn't need a husband, he got his kids.

"You're an alpha, aren't you? How come you smell like an omega?" Tooru asked as he sniffed, inhaling Kei's strawberry smelling scent.

_Oh. Right, I was an alpha before. Before **that night** happened._

"My omega blood showed when I had sex with an alpha." He decided to be straightforward causing for the alphas in the table cough, Akaashi, Suga and Yamaguchi flinched, while Nishinoya and Hinata both said "Gah! Tsukishima!"

Tooru beside him just nodded and leaned closer because of his curiosity. "Having sex with an alpha made you an omega? How?"

"I bottomed for an alpha, then a month after, I went to the doctor, I was presented to be an omega, and pregnant."

The restaurant went silent. Awkward. _I shouldn't have said it that way. Okay, explain it further, Kei._

"Well, my mother is a male omega too. Got my omega blood from him. But turning to one. I never thought about it, it was unbelievable. Both of my parents line were filled with alphas, my mother's, there were only two omegas, that, my mother and great, great grandmother, then the rest were alphas. My father's line was a full-blooded alpha line. So turning to an omega seemed unreal. It was a rare case, especially considering my blood, but well, not impossible. The doctors also mentioned that cases like mine only happens only if the alpha I slept with was a full blooded alpha. But it's rare, three case only, I think. Well, there aren't a lot of full blooded alpha existing. Or maybe I'm just a freak."

I shrugged as I decided to touch and slice the strawberry shortcake. _I'm getting nervous. I hope the topic changes._

"So Wakatoshi-"

"Is that why weren't you on my wedding? You got pregnant?"

 **Badump**.

 _Holy shit. Damn. Fuck._ Kei felt like screaming when he heard someone speak behind him.

A familiar smell from an alpha close to his heart reached Kei's nose. _Damn, his smell really makes me feel safe and calm. But his presence makes my heart race and escape my ribcage. Still have the same effect on me, don't you? **Kuroo Tetsurou.**_

_"Kei."_

_"Tetsu."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho, I'm getting into the flow of the story. If lucky, I can update two or more chapters after this.
> 
> I hope you like it!! I'm so excited writing the next chapter! I hope you are looking forward to it too!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Visit my Twitter account, I might have posted some pictures there(my only posts) @Keiyyieee


	6. The Reunion(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mommy! Mommy!"
> 
> They both turned to look at Akihiko. Kei's older child ran towards them with a wide smile, holding...
> 
> Tetsurou's hand.
> 
> Kei's felt his world stopped the moment he met eyes with Tetsurou. He avoided his eyes and it landed on his son...
> 
> their son.

A familiar smell from an alpha close to his heart reached Kei's nose. Damn, his smell really makes me feel safe and calm. But his presence makes my heart race and escape my ribcage. _Still have the same effect on me, don't you? **Kuroo Tetsurou.**_

"Kei."

"Tetsu."

Kei accepted the hand Tetsu was offering to him.

_Damn it, Kei. You're falling for his charms. Damn you Kuroo Tetsurou._

Kei was shocked when Tetsu pulled him close, hugging him tight.

**Badump. Badump.**

_Oh my goodness, my heart just went doki doki. I think I just fell in love again._

_Wait, what?!_

_Holy hell, Kei! What are you thinking?! He just hugged you!_

They heard someone fake a cough and that made Kei push Tetsu slightly in the chest.

"Bro, I thought, you aren't coming? You even said- Ouch, Keiji! Why are you pinching me?" Bokuto-san pouted and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Koutarou." Akaashi rubbed Bokuto's arm which made the latter blush and smile wildly again.

Kei was about to sit down again when he noticed that his hand was held by Tetsurou, who also just noticed he was holding it. He let it go and went to the an unclaimed seat beside Koutarou.

"Okay, now that Tetsu-chan's settled on his chair, let's continue. Where was I again? Oh right." Kei hoped Tooru forgot his question. That it doesn't connect with the person who impregnated Kei. "So, Wakatoshi is a pure blooded alpha?"

_Oh. Right. They think Wakatoshi is the father of my kids. Okay. Damn._

"Yes, he is a pure blooded alpha." Yes, good thing he is. Lucky. _Damn my uncontrollable mouth sometimes. Shouldn't have said those things earlier. I should have not told them that only pure blooded alphas can make other alphas turn to omegas._

"I'm a pure-blooded alpha too? What's with it?" Tetsurou asked curiously.

_Of course you are. I wouldn't change into an omega if you weren't a pure blooded alpha._

"Well bro, you have superpowers! You can make an alpha become an omega! That's what happened to Tsukki! He became an omega!" Bokuto and his loud mouth. Tetsurou stared at Kei. It made Kei a little uncomfortable but he just smiled at him.

"Yup, surprise, Tetsu." Kei laughed softly. "Anyway, what else do you want to ask?"

_Change topic. Change topic!_

"Oh, me! Me! I'm just curious. Why did you bottom?"

"Yuu!"

"Noya-senpai!"

"Oh my God, Nishinoya!"

Kei felt his cheeks burn. "You really are asking that to me?"

"What? I'm curious! I mean, you were an alpha! You look like a top! But then you bottomed! Look what happened!"

Kei's expression changed. "What happened? I don't regret anything that happened. I have kids. I have my twins. They're a gift to me. If I live in my next life as an alpha, I'll bottom again and again so I can have them, they complete me after all."

"Okay. I'll just ignore the way you said the I'll bottom again and again on your answer. But, that's not what I mean. I didn't mean to make what I said sound like that. What I wanted to say is, do you regret being an omega? Do you miss being an alpha?" Nishinoya cleared what he said.

"I don't really miss being an alpha. Well, as an omega, I hate experiencing heats and getting harassed by alphas. But, there is nothing much to hate about it. What are the perks of being an alpha anyway? It's just my second gender, being an alpha doesn't make me superior to betas and omegas."

Nishinoya and the others seemed satisfied with his answer. They approved to it.

"Why didn't you say anything when you left? You could have at least told us you were leaving. We didn't have information about you for six years most." Daichi sounded hurt but also curious to why he did that six years ago.

Why did he leave without a word? Why did he disappear?

"Were you afraid we would judge you?" Kei froze. And then Yamaguchi knew he hit a nerve. "Did you not trust us? Did you thought we will ignore you, talk bad about you, or even shame you if you told us?"

Kei sighed as he fiddled with his fingers, a habit he does when he gets nervous.

"You want me to tell you the truth? Yes, I was afraid that you will judge me. I know you aren't those kinds of people but I had those negative thoughts too, I trust you, I really do..." Kei sighed and swallowed. His throat felt dry.

"I got used to being called perfect. I mean, I had the best life I can ask for. My family might be messy but they love me and they appreciate me. And I have you by my side. Nothing bad could happen to me. But there are a lot of people surrounding me. Not just you."

Kei bit his lower lip before he exhaled, trying to calm himself. "People have a lot of expectations for me. My grandparents watch me, they watch my every movement. They want me to be perfect. Another Perfect Alpha Heir of Tsukishima. That's why when I found out I was pregnant and I became an omega, other people's opinion is what first came to my mind. I was blinded by fear. Fear that they'll realize I'm not what they expected me to be."

He inhaled and exhaled several times. He can't let them smell his fear and nervousness. Suga-san might have noticed it that's why he released some pheromones to calm him down. He smiled at him, grateful to the older.

"Me leaving without a word was a choice I didn't think about much. It was a selfish decision, I know." He raised his head and looked at everyone in the table. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I disappeared. But I thought it was for the best. I have reasons why it was the better choice for me but that, I cannot tell you, not now. I know you're mad, disappointed too, maybe. I know you hate me because of what I did. All I can say is I'm sorry."

Kei did not notice that a tear escaped his eyes. _Must be because of the calming pheromones. Made me feel too comfortable, made me know it's okay to cry in front of them._

"Sorry." Kei immediately wiped it and laughed a little.

"Awe, Kei-chan!" Tooru pulled him into a hug. "I don't hate you! I was just mad you left without a word! But I don't hate you!"

Kei laughed as he felt his shoulders dampened because of Tooru's tears. _Pregnancy, it made him even more dramatic._

"Now, now. Calm down, Tooru. Crying is bad for your baby."

His eyes landed on the silver haired man observing both of them. He was sniffing nonstop.

"Why are you crying too?" He asked, shocked when he saw Suga-san also wiped his tears that kept on falling one after another. "Oh, mom."

"Kei!" The group's mom even cried louder when he heard what Kei called him. "I missed you so much! I don't hate you! I'm not mad anymore! I was just worried and yeah, probably disappointed a little because I let you leave without a word!"

Daichi stood up to calm his wife down. Noya and Hinata also stood up and went to hug Kei.

"We miss our salty Tsukishima!"

"I can't believe I missed you bullying me! Be grateful, Tsukishima!"

He laughed at what the two said. "I missed our height difference. Both of you are still so small."

"Gah, you giant! You are a pole Tsukishima!" Nishinoya reached for his golden locks, messing with it.

Hinata did the same. "Yeah! Yeah! You're a giant French fry!"

Asahi laughed at their naughtiness. He then picked up the two, yes he really did, and made them sit on their chairs again. He also went to put some food in front of them so that they wouldn't think of getting even more naughty, loud and messy.

Kei shook his head, _they haven't change even after years._

"Keiji, are you crying too?" He heard Bokuto whispered to his wife. He looked at Akaashi who was avoiding his eyes and turned around, hiding his tears.

Kei also heard a sob and sniff which belonged to his bestfriend, Tadashi, who was crying to his husband's arm.

The all turned to the door when it was hastily opened and the kids ran towards them. It was lead by the triplets. The worried Daiki followed them and immediately went to his mom and dad. His twins and Hinata and Kageyama's children followed them too.

Akaashi's and Bokuto's triplets jumped to them as soon as they got close and saw their mother tearing up.

"Mommy! Why are you crying?!" One of the triplets, asked Akaashi. "Don't cry!" Two exclaimed and then they started crying too. The smallest was hugging Akaashi tight while the other two sat and looked at their mother, bawling their eyes out. Bokuto looked alarmed seeing his sons and wife crying. He hushed his sons carried the two of them and let the smallest hugged their mother before saying that their mom's eyes just became sweaty. That made Akaashi laugh, as well as Tooru and Suga.

The kids stopped crying when they saw their mom laugh and stopped crying. They wiggled out from Bokuto's arms and clinged to Akaashi kissing his face everywhere.

The view made Bokuto sigh and smile before he kissed each of the top of their heads.

Tooru wiped his tears, hugged Kei tightly again before he pinching his cheeks.

Daichi was hugging his son and wife who was still sniffing. He and Daiki kissed the omega on his cheeks making the him smile.

Yamaguchi's sniffs and sobs also slowly disappeared as Terushima continued to kiss the top of his head murmuring sweet things to his wife's ear.

 _I'll just talk to him later. I knew he has_ _a lot of things he want to say to me._

"Mommy? Are you alright?" He heard Haruhi asked as he tugged his dress.

He turned to his youngest son and smiled.

"I'm alright, baby." He picked him up and showered kisses on his fat and rosy cheeks.

"Wait, where is your twin?" He realized Akihiko was nowhere to be found which was rare because they cling to each other 24/7.

"Oh, Akihiko-niichan went to the cr. He said he needed to pee."

"Wait, alone?" He stood up, still carrying Haruhi. "What if he got lost? Does he know where the CR of the cafe is?"

"No! Mommy, mommy, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a man. One of your friends offered to bring him there." Haruhi stopped him. "Are you mad? I'm sorry I left Akihiko-niichan alone."

He breathed a sigh of relief hearing what Haruhi said. "I was just worried."

"I thought it was better that one of us stays here to tell you that one needed to go to the cr. If both of us went, then you'll get even more worried. I'm sorry if I'm wrong." _Oh, goodness. I have smart kids. They're honestly going to be fine._

"Such a smart move, Hikaru. But please let mommy know first before one leaves so that I'll be the one to accompany you." Hikaru nodded and leaned closer to Kei's face rubbing his nose to his mother's.

 _Haruhi is really_ _very_ _cute and a precious child. I'm so glad to have him._

"Mommy! Mommy!"

They both turned to look at Akihiko. Kei's older child ran towards them with a wide smile, holding...

_Tetsurou's hand._

Kei's felt his world stopped the moment he met eyes with Tetsurou. He avoided his eyes and it landed on his son, **their son.**

His heartbeat paced. Everything around him went silent that it hurt his ears. The only thing he can hear is the loud drumming of his heart.

_Okay. Calm down. Breathe. Calm down. Kei. Calm down._

He swallowed the lump in his throat and exercised his breathing to calm himself.

_Breathe or else you'll have a panic attack. Damn it. Breathe Kei, breathe!_

"Mommy?" He felt small hands touched his face. Kei couldn't see clearly. His vision became blurry.

_No._

_Calm down. Tetsurou doesn't know. He wouldn't know. Kei. **You will not be ruining other people's life just to complete yours. You aren't!** He doesn't know. He doesn't._

_No._

"Tsukki?"

"Kei-chan."

"Kei!"

"Mommy?"

"Kei, Kei! Listen to me. Breathe, Kei."

_I can't. I can't breathe._

"Firefly, baby, follow my voice. Hey, inhale, exhale. Again, inhale, exhale, you're doing a good job. Do it again, breathe Kei. Inhale, exhale. Look at me. Kei, look at me."

Tears formed in Kei's eyes as he inhaled and exhaled. His lips were trembling as well as his hands. His hands felt cold, his body was numb.

"Kei, look at me. Hey. Focus on me."

He blinked several times. His tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt soft hands wipe his tears away.

Kei sniffed as he opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision. _I can't. Why can't I?_

"Hey."

Kuroo Tetsurou's blurry image smiled at him, assuring that he is safe with him. He was holding his trembling hands, massaging it, rubbing his thumb on his palms.

Kei released a trembling sigh. Little by little he felt relief wash all over him.

He inhaled and exhaled a few times more before his breathing finally went back to normal. He swallowed the lump in his throat, some saliva to wet it because he can feel it hurt because of dryness.

His heartbeat wasn't as fast as earlier and warmth has enveloped his hands.

He bit his lower lip before he closed his eyes again. He felt himself relaxed and then released a much more relieved sigh.

He opened his eyes, his amber orbs met Tetsurou's hazel eyes.

_His eyes held several thoughts and real feelings. After all, eyes are the window to your soul._

_His eyes were full of different feelings. Worry, then relief, care, happiness, and **love**._

_Are your eyes honest, Kuroo Tetsurou?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KurooTsukki is life! They're soulmates!!! Accept it! If you won't, I don't care! Just don't go after Tsukishima Kei!!!
> 
> Haters, pag inggit, pikit! You're just jealous of the chemistry between Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei, don't deny it, it's a waste of effort.
> 
> I'm a bitch, hahaha.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you like it because I love it!
> 
> Thank you for waiting and for looking forward for this fanfic! I love you all! I appreciate you all! Thank you a lot to all of you!!! Lots of love to ya all!


	7. Tetsu's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou meets his child not knowing Akihiko is his.
> 
> And the whole chapter is Tetsurou's Point of View.

His heart clenched when he saw a tear fell from Kei's eyes. He stopped his self before he could even run towards Kei, pull him close, hold and hug him tight, kiss his tears away and whisper sweet nothings in his ears, making sure he's safe and warm in his arms.

_Good grief, Tetsurou. Control yourself. You have no right to do that. You aren't as close as you were before. He already have kids and a husband, remember that._

He silently watched Kei and the others show affection to one another. He knew how much they missed each other. Just like how I missed Kei so damn much.

He smiled when he saw him laugh. _Still so beautiful and attracting. Tsukishima Kei is so enchanting. The moon is really so beautiful._

He turned to the door when it opened, Keiji and Koutarou's triplets hurriedly went inside and towards their parents.

Kazuo, the oldest touched their mother's face before asking, "Mommy! Why are you crying?!"

"Don't cry!" Kazuo and Kenji both exclaimed at the same time before they too, bursted out crying. Keitaro refused to let go of Keiji and was hugging him tight while the other two sat and looked at their mother, still bawling their eyes out. His bro Koutarou looked alarmed seeing his four precious treasures cry.

He hushed his sons, carried the two of them and let his youngest son hugged their mother.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry! Mommy's eyes just got sweaty! Those aren't tears in his eyes, those are sweat! Right, Keiji?!" What he said made Tetsurou face palm. That was just stupid. But it worked anyway.

Keiji began laughing, as well as Tooru and Koushi who also heard what Koutarou have said. Seeing their mom laugh, the triplets stopped crying. Yes, they really stopped and at the same time too. No more sobs and sniffs. They wiped their tears and then wiggled out from Koutarou's arms before they clinged to their mom showering kisses in his face.

It made Tetsurou slightly feel jealous. _Just a little._ He want to have his own kids too.

"Akihiko wants to pee." A small voice behind him said. "I don't know where it is." His cute face showed that he really needs to hurry to the bathroom to pee. His brother looked worried as his eyes roamed to search for the toilet.

Tetsurou crouches as he adjusted to the height of the blonde kid. Kei's child.

"I can bring you there." He offered to help. "I know where it is."

The twins looked at him in sinc. "Really?" Then they looked at each other as if they were talking through their minds before the blonde kid, Akihiko, went to hold his hand. "Please bring me there. I need to pee."

"Yes, yes please, Mister. I will stay here to tell mommy Niichan went to pee." The brunette one said.

"Okay, okay." Tetsurou picked up the child and they went to the comfort room.

He wanted to help the kid with his shorts but he declined saying, "Akihiko is a big kid now, mister. Akihiko is already five so Akihiko can do it by himself. But thank you."

He waited patiently for the kid and when he was done, he flushed the toilet, and then helped the kid fix his shorts.

He helped him wash his hands too, carrying him because he couldn't reach the faucet and the soap.

Tetsurou offered his hanky to the kid which he accepted saying thanks. Tetsurou smiled at him, feeling familiarity with the kid even though they just met.

_Must be because he is Kei's child._

"Thank you mister for helping Akihiko."

"You're welcome. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me Tetsu-chan. I was your mommy's bestfriend." He ruffled the kid's familiar blonde hair.

The kid stared at him. It made him a little confused and uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, worried.

The kid's mouth went open wide, in awe and amusement maybe.

"Tet-chan! Akihiko knew you looked familiar! Mommy has a lot of pictures of you! He had pictures of you together too! Tet-chan!"

Tetsurou was shocked. _Really? Kei kept pictures of me and us together?_

"Really? He does?"

The child nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes! Yes! Mommy always look happy whenever he stares at your pictures! He told stories about the two of you!"

Tetsurou's lips formed a smile. He bit his lip to stop it from smiling widely. _I'll look like an idiot. Or maybe a teen who seemed so in love._ "What kind of stories did he tell?"

"Well, usually, he says that you two were so close and that he misses you. He also told Akihiko and Hikaru that he hates your smirk and bed hair so much but Akihiko and Hikaru doesn't believe it because he sounded like he really likes it. He also said that he misses being with you, playing volleyball with you and shopping with you. He misses a lot of things!"

He watched Akihiko as he tells stories about Kei. He really looks happy and excited as he told Tetsurou about his mom. _He looks proud of his mom. Such a wonderful child Kei have raised._

Akihiko might have noticed him staring that's why he stopped speaking. His big smile disappeared and was replaced by worry.

"Sorry. Akihiko was too loud, wasn't he? Akihiko just love telling stories about mommy and meeting mommy's friends. Mommy doesn't have time to make friends when we were in California because he takes care of Akihiko and Hikaru always. And the neighbors are chatty and sometimes annoys mommy because they tell some bad things to him. Mommy is not that friendly too. Akihiko was just really glad he met one of Mommy's closest friends." The child looked sad and ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Tetsurou smiled sweetly to the child. "No, don't worry. It's okay. I love hearing stories about your mom. I missed him too so much."

Akihiko's eyes were bright again. They were twinkling as he stared back at Tetsurou. "Really?!"

"Yes, really." He answered booping at the kid's nose. "I love your mom."

It was a little late when he realized what he said.

_Stupid Tetsurou! Stupid mouth!_

"Akihiko loves mom too! And Hikaru! And papa!"

_Oh right. Wakatoshi. He is Akihiko and Hikaru's papa. And Kei's husband._

_Haha, how can a man be so lucky._

Tetsurou smiled awkwardly. "Oh, yeah, of course you do. Now, let's go back to your mom now. He might wonder what took you so long here in the toilet."

"Okay!" The child enthusiastically replied and held his hands.

They walked back to their table, him being dragged by the small child who barely reached his legs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The kid run dragging Tetsurou with him. It made him laugh and when he raised his head, he met eyes with Kei. It was only for a second because Kei's eyes went to Akihiko.

He noticed how Kei's blood drained from his face. He looked pale and nervous.

_Oh? Did he not know I went to the toilet with Akihiko? Or did we really take a long time at the toilet?_

He was about to speak when a smell of a distressed omega filled the cafe. It made the other omegas flinch and the alphas felt alarmed.

"Tsukki?" Bokuto noticed that the smell was from Kei. It made all of them turn to the omega.

Tooru wanted to go near Kei but his distressed smell was too much for the pregnant omega. His hands went to his stomach, rubbing it to calm it down.

Kei's distress was obviously affecting Tooru and his unborn pup. And although he was a beta, Tadashi felt Kei's distress too. The child in his stomach is reacting negatively to it too. Yuuji protectively enveloped his wife with his arms, excusing themselves and brought Tooru with them.

"Kei-chan." Tooru called for the younger omega. But Kei looked like he was in another dimension and couldn't hear any of them. He looked at the blank space while he catch for his breathing.

"Kei!" Tetsu rushed to the omega. He almost collapsed but good thing, Tetsu managed to catch him in time. His eyes were still blank and tears started forming in his it. His breathing was short and he was sweating bullets.

Kei felt cold and small in Tetsu's hands. He helped him sit in a chair before he kneeled in front of him.

"Mommy?" Koushi went to get Kei's sons away from their distress mother. There are cases that a child who saw their mother in distress causes trauma that the child will suffer for the rest of his life. He held them close to him and released his own pheromones to fight Kei's distress smell. He tried to distract them too as Tetsurou calmed Kei down.

"Kei, Kei! Listen to me. Breathe, Kei." Tetsu whispered as he tried to catch Kei's eyes. "I can't. I can't breathe." He heard him say with a trembling voice.

"Firefly, baby, follow my voice. Hey, inhale, exhale. Again, inhale, exhale, you're doing a good job. Do it again, breathe Kei. Inhale, exhale. Look at me. Kei, look at me."

Tears formed in Kei's eyes as he inhaled and exhaled. His lips were trembling as well as his hands. His hands felt cold and Tetsu held it tight, trying to warm them.

"Kei, look at me. Hey. Focus on me."

The omega in front of him managed to blink several times. His tears rolled down his cheeks. Tetsurou removed his glasses from him and his warm hands followed to wipe them away.

Kei sniffed as he opened his eyes. _That's it, firefly. Breathe, look at me. You're safe. I'm here._ "Hey."

He was able to catch Kei's eyes. They were still filled with tears. Tetsurou continued to massage Kei's hands, squeezing them every ten seconds to let him know he wasn't alone.

_Kei, I'm here. I'm here. You're not alone._

Kei released a trembling sigh. Relief was visible in Tetsurou's face as he felt and saw Kei calm down and relaxed.

He patiently watched and waited as Kei inhaled and exhaled a few times more before his breathing finally went back to normal. He bit his lower lip before he closed his eyes again. He must have felt himself relax and so he released a much more relieved sigh.

_Thank goodness._

When Kei finally opened his eyes, Tetsurou couldn't take his eyes off Kei's enchanting golden like orbs. His eyes looked so magical. There was something in his eyes that was pulling Tetsurou closer, _that he doesn't want to look away._

_Don't look at me like that, baby. I want to kiss you so bad. I want to pull you close to me and mark you in front of other people._

_Look away, Tetsurou. Look away before you sin._

_How are you always good at this kind of things? Such a temptation you are. My moonlight and firefly, **Tsukishima Kei.**_

_One more second with my eyes layed on your heavenly beauty and you're making me a sinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and for reading!!! You're love and support is greatly appreciated!!!  
> Love KurooTsukki!!!!


End file.
